


little miss perfect

by trixicbean



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (kind of), Crack, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, kara sings a lot, lena overthinks, lena was a repressed lesbian in high school an doesn't want to admit it™, trigger warning: extreme levels of repressed and useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicbean/pseuds/trixicbean
Summary: Lena reacts to Kara singing Little Miss Perfect featuring extreme levels of repressed lesbian energy
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	little miss perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [embracedself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/gifts).



> you can listen to the song that inspired this fic [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VhZIikh-z7g) (it's called Little Miss Perfect by Write Out Loud)

Kara was singing because of course, she was. Lena could hear her from outside the apartment. She smiled and pushed the door open to see Kara writing and singing at the table. Lena didn’t recognise the song though. She listened carefully to the lyrics. 

_ I was adopted when I was two _

_ My parents spoiled me rotten _

Relatable. She scoffed at her thought, going over and pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek before she continued with her after work routine as Kara carried on singing. 

_ Often I ask myself, "What did I do?" _

_ To get as far as I've gotten _

She almost laughed to herself. She had heard about ten seconds of the song and it was basically describing her. It was ten seconds. She shouldn’t assume. 

_ A pretty girl walks by my locker _

_ My heart gives a flutter _

_ But I don't dare utter a word _

_ 'Cause that would be absurd behaviour _

_ For little miss perfect _

Maybe, she should assume. It made Lena think of Andrea and Veronica and Madison and Emily and Alyssa and Kayla and Chloe and Olivia. Okay, now she was just thinking of the school’s cheerleading squad, and maybe some of the girls’ lacrosse team. She wondered what Mackenzie was doing now, for a second, before she shook all her thoughts away and went to change out of her uncomfortable work clothing. 

_ Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na _

_ No, I can't risk falling off my throne _

_ La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la _

Lena listened to Kara as she kept singing. A song can’t just dictate her whole overarching thought process from the ages of eleven to sixteen, when she finally got out of the hell that was high school, that was just weird and mean. This song was weird. 

_ Love is something I don't even know _

_ Straight hair, straight A's, straight forward, straight girl _

Lena almost choked. This was too accurate. It shouldn’t be so accurate. In her defence, she had the straight hair and straight A’s (with a 4.0 GPA) and her life was supposedly straight forward and she had to be straight at the time. Her mother needed her to be little miss perfect. Get valedictorian, get a university degree, get a doctorate, work at LuthorCorp, find a guy, get married, have kids. Straight path, easy. She had one job, be the top of everything. Just keep winning. She couldn’t win as a lesbian. So yeah, she denied it. That was normal. The song didn’t need to call her out so much. 

_ Little miss perfect _

_ That's me _

_ One night, my friend stayed over _

_ We laughed, and drink and order _

Lex got her the alcohol and who doesn’t order pizza at a sleepover. It was normal to have sleepovers with your friends. Okay, Lena didn’t have them often and she had begged Lillian for weeks to have one. 

_ Something about her drew me in _

She was her best friend. Everyone is just close to their best friend at the time. This song was too close to her life. 

_ What? It's totally platonic _

Just because her current thought process is following her old one doesn’t mean anything. Mackenzie never liked her like that. She told Lena that to be exact. Lena sighed and pulled on Kara’s hoodie and went back to the kitchen to make some food. Kara was still intently focused on the article, her headphones in. The song went on. 

_ That night was so exciting _

_ Her smirks were so enticing _

_ Hours speed by like seconds _

It was the first sleepover she was allowed. Of course, it was exciting. And Mackenzie just had a signature smirk, everyone in the school knew about it. She would talk about it with Andrea all the time. Then again, Andrea was entirely heterosexual either. Also the understatement of the year considering that time in Italy where Andrea had her head…

“Fuck,” Lena muttered as the pan she was holding clattered to the floor. 

“Lee,” Kara stopped singing and pulled her headphones out, speeding over so she was next to her, “Are you okay?” she asked, panicked, picking up the pan. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Lena swallowed, trying to act casual and nonchalant, “Go back to your writing, I don’t want you to lose your flow,” Lena pressed a quick kiss to Kara’s lips before shooing her off. 

“Okay,” Kara dragged out the final syllable, walking slowly back to the table and her laptop, eyeing Lena suspiciously. Kara didn’t start singing again for a couple of seconds, it sounded like she’d skipped part of the song but the lyrics just became even more of a personal attack on Lena’s useless lesbianism.

_ She takes a sip, I bite my lip _

Lip biting is considered by some to be a nervous tick. Her mother was scary, she was constantly nervous in the mansion. 

_ She tells a joke, I nearly choke _

Lena was drinking at the time. It is common knowledge when you try to laugh and drink at the same time you choke and she was drunk. Drunk Lena is giggly as Kara liked to regularly remind her. 

_ She braids my hair, I sit there _

_ Blacking out for the first time _

That never happened, at least that never happened. 

She did brush her hair though. No. Lena pushed the thought away. She wasn’t going to relate to a song about repressed useless lesbianism. That would make Alex too right and Alex being right was not fun. 

_ Next thing I know, I lose control _

_ I finally kiss her, but oh no _

Shit. Now, that did happen. In her defence. She had no defence. She leaned against the countertop and let her head fall into her hands and groaned. Why? Why? Why? It was like all the high school regrets of fifteen-year-old Lena flooding back. 

_ I see a face in my window _

It was Lex at the door. 

_ Then my brain starts to go _

_ Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na _

_ No, you can't risk falling off your throne _

_ La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la _

_ Love is something you don't even know _

_ Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na _

_ You can't risk falling off your throne _

_ La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la _

_ Love _

_ You don't even know _

Her thought process was not that. It was: 

No. No. No. That kiss was good. No. No. No. Lillian would kill her. No. No. No. She was going to be kicked out. No. No. No. Rumours would destroy her bid for student council head. No. Was she gay? No. She had a boyfriend. She was meant to win prom King and Queen with him. Lillian wanted her to. Fuck. Fuck. 

That was her thought process. Not completely accurate. 

  
Why did Lena even care? It was just a song albeit an annoyingly accurate song and her brain worked on overdrive all the time. She was going to have to think about this. 

_ Rewind, induce amnesia _

_ Deny the truth, that's easier _

In all fairness, she couldn’t be a lesbian then. It would destroy her. She didn’t deny it. She just made an executive decision to be a lesbian later. Maybe, she didn’t let herself be a lesbian till a lot later than fifteen-year-old Lena intended. Maybe, she did actually. Andrea. That definitely passed the point of close friends after Italy.

_ You're just confused, believe her _

She said Lena was drunk and disorientated, actually. 

_ When she says there's nothing there _

_ It's never worth it _

_ When you're little miss perfect _

It wasn’t worth it.

Kara stopped singing and she looked like she was about to start the next one. Lena needed to know more. 

“Darling?” she called out quietly, knowing how much her girlfriend hates loud noise. 

“Yes,” Kara spun around with a huge smile. 

“What’s that song you just sang called?” she asked as she stopped chopping the carrots. 

“Little Miss Perfect,” Kara shrugged, “Why?”. 

“No reason,” Lena smiled, she was failing at this be casual thing. 

“Are you okay?” Kara asked suspiciously. 

“Completely fine,” Lena shrugged as she started chopping the carrots again. She paused for a second, “How do you feel about me telling Lillian that we’re dating?”. Kara almost fell out of her chair. 

“What?” she asked. 

“Well, apparently on this Earth she’s not in prison yet and I want to tell her we’re dating,”. 

  
“She’s working with Lex,” Kara laughed. 

“It may induce a heart attack,” Lena shrugged. 

“Okay,” Kara laughed, “Whatever you want,”. 

“Okay,” Lena breathed and an idea popped into her head. “What if when you save me from the liar in the grand master plan you still hate, you kiss me. I think that may be more effective in inducing the heart attack,”. 

  
“That plan isn’t going ahead!” Kara argued, almost offended by Lena’s suggestion it was. Lena gave her the look of disbelief, one raised eyebrow and her head turned slightly to the side. 

“I was going to kiss you anyway,” Kara mumbled and Lena found herself bursting out in laughter. 

“I would have been mad if you didn’t,” she smiled, “You would have had to make it up to me with even more kisses,”. 

There was a gust of wind and Kara was behind her, “How many?” was whispered into her ear and Lena dropped the knife she was holding as Kara’s arm wrapped around her waist and a kiss was placed just under her ear. 

“I’d have to see,” Lena shrugged and Kara spun her around so she faced her girlfriend. 

“Tell me when I achieve enough kisses,” Kara smiled, lifting Lena onto the counter. 

“I’m not mad at you,” Lena whispered against her lips.

Kara pouted and pulled away with a grumpy look, “Let me kiss you,” she complained. 

“If I really have to,” Lena teased with a huge smile, wrapping her legs around Kara’s waist to pull her closer and meeting her lips in a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [embracedself](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/embracedself) on tumblr for inspiring this...  
> originally, i was going to write the song but Lena and Kara in high school but i sat down to write and for the first time i produced a fic in one session and it was this. the other way seemed like a lot of angst and i don't like writing that. not at all based on the thoughts of the person who wrote this in any way, shape or form.  
> avery :)
> 
> catch me on [insta](https://www.instagram.com/trixicbean/?hl=en) and [tumblr](https://trixicbean.tumblr.com/) if you want more of my annoying ass


End file.
